1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of curing or alleviating hepatic diseases.
2. Description of the Background
Very few therapeutic agents have been known in the art which are effective for serious hepatic diseases such as cirrhosis of the liver or the like. Only diisopropyl-1,3-dithiol-2-ylidenemalonate (generally known as Malotilate), which has an amelioration effect of liver protein metabolism, is known as a medicine effective against cirrhosis of the liver.
However, since Malotilate is known to have side effects, there has been a need for the development of a compound which is safer than Malotilate and has the same or better pharmaceutical effect. Various kinds of 1,3-dithioles and 1,3-dithiolane derivatives have been synthesized with the intention of providing such a compound. However, none of them are yet satisfactory in terms of their pharmaceutical effect and safety. Therefore, there still exists a strong need for a compound which gives both the pharmaceutical effect and is safe.
In view of this situation, the present inventors have conducted extensive screenings on a number of compounds with respect to their therapeutic effect on hepatic diseases and their safety, and as a result have found that certain cyclic sulfur-containing compounds are excellent therapeutic agents for hepatic diseases and can satisfy the requirements of therapeutic effectiveness and safety. Such a finding has led to the completion of this inention.